Who Suceeds?
by ChryedLover
Summary: Just a quick one shot "future domestic" fic. Syed's feeling a bit ill.. who suceeds in looking after him? Christian or Zainab? Please review ; x


**A/N: Just another domestic fic to get me into the swing of writing again. Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed the one I wrote last night :) Please review this one? Thanks ;) x**

**Disclaimer: Do not own EastEnders or the characters. Nor do I make profit from this. **

**Warning: None**

**Rating: U**

**POV: Syed**

I groaned quietly, already conscious of the conversation going on besides my bed.

"_Zainab, no no – don't wake – no leave him asleep"_ Christian's voice rang out through our flat.

I heard my mum protest as she approached my bed.

"_Christian, Syed is MY son and if he's ill then it's only natural that he'll want his mother" _

I felt a hand reach down and touch my forehead, I opened my eyes blinking against the bright light which pierced through me.

"_Pappoo, Pappoo it's your mum here. Come on lets go" _

"_Where we going" _My voice was croaky and dry.

"_I'm taking you home with me" _

"_Mum, please, I'm fine here"_

I held eye contact with her until eventually she relented.

My eyes scanned the room slowly looking for him.

"_Where's Christian"?_

My mother's tut and the roll of her eyes didn't surpass me.

"_I'm here"_ He stepped out from behind her holding a glass of water. Upon noticing it, I realised just how parched I really was.

I never took my eyes off him as he walked around the bed.

"_Drink up Syed"_

I struggled to sit up on the soft mattress. I felt his hand slip around my waist supporting me. I steadied myself on his arm, while he bought the glass to my lips with the other hand. I sipped the water gratefully allowing the water to rush through my body, immediately quenching my thirst. I looked up at him as he pulled it away. I felt my breath catch in my throat at his concerned face.

"_Thank you" _

"_You're welcome" _

"_Are you hungry"?_

I grimaced at the thought of food. I couldn't hold anything down with this virus.

"_Not really"_

"_Syed, I've made you some Kharavreh*"_

I pulled a face registering the churn in my stomach.

I watched as my mum walked towards me holding a plate in her hands. She'd taken her jacket off and put her bag down too. I hope she wasn't staying long.

"_Zainab did I ever tell you that I was a nurse in a former life"?_

"_No Christian you never"_

"_Could have given Mother Teresa a run for her money"_

"_Well isn't that lovely? Now eat up Syed. You need your strength. Are you sure you're warm enough? Christian, put the heating on! My son's freezing cold! Where's the hot water bottle? And Christian, I'll use the sofa bed"_

I looked at Christian, my face mirroring his - a picture of shock. Neither of us spoke.

"_What"? _

She looked at us as if we were really dumb.

"_I'm staying. I don't mind using the sofa for a few days and I can ring Mas and get him to bring my stuff down later"_

I looked at Christian aghast at the very thought of my mum staying with us.

"_Oh come on!" _She laughed._ "Do you really think I'm going to leave you in this state? If you don't want to come home then I'll move in with you"_

Silence passed between us.

"_Mum"?_

"_Yes"?_

"_I think this is the first time Christian has ever been speechless. And that's saying something". _

I chuckled quietly to myself which turned into a coughing fit.

Both of them rushed over simultaneously. Christian reached me first and rubbed my back gently while my mum offered me some more water. My coughing subsided.

"_Here, have some water pappoo" _

"_Patience Zainab"_

"_Don't tell me about patience Christian. He might be your – youknow.." _Her hand gestures almost poked my eyes out – not that she noticed_ "..but he's still my son"_

I heard a small intake of breath from Christian. I pleaded at him with my eyes hoping he'd understand me. I didn't want a fight between them. His face dropped and I saw him breathing deeply as he nodded so only I could see.

'Thank you' I mouthed at him.

He reluctantly pulled away from me. My mum had replaced the glass with the plate of soup.

"_I'm not hungry"_

"_Syed you're wasting away to nothing and I won't take this backchat either. Stop being so disrespectful, whether you're 5 or 105 you're still my son. Now eat up. I've got some medicine for you too"_

"_I've only got a virus, I just need some rest"_

"_You've been working too hard lately. I told you to slow down. I told Christian too but like usual no one bothered to listen to me. So now you'll have to put up with me until you're better. And you can stop glaring at me from over there as well"._

I looked over to Christian who was shooting daggers at her from behind her. I couldn't help but smile at him.

"_Syed. Syed"_

_*Hmm"_

"_I'm over here"_

I snapped back to what she was saying.

"_Sorry?"_

"_I said, have you taken any medicine"?_

"_It's only a virus. I just need rest mum". _ "_And some peace and quiet" _I muttered so she couldn't hear me.

"_What kind of nonsense is this? Have some paracetamol at least. I think I have some in my bag. Never leave home without it." _

As she scurried off to find her bag, I slumped down on the bed. Christian came over to me, his ego clearly wounded. He called over to my mum.

"_Zainab, I can take care of him you know"_

"_Well if you did then he wouldn't be in this state would he"?_

"_Please don't fight"_ My words were lost between them.

"_Right that's it"!_

Christian strolled over to my mother and started pushing my mum towards the door.

"_What are you doing Christian? Stop it this instant"._

I watched in horror as Christian grabbed my mum's coat and pushed it into her arms.

"_Here's your bag. We wouldn't want you to come back for anything now would we"? _

As they reached the door, my mum's protests fell on deaf ears.

"_Christian, stop it. Syed's ill and I need to take care of him"_

"_Thanks for stopping by Zainab but I think I've got everything under control" _

"_Bu-but you can't take care of him"_

"_It's amazing isn't it?"_

"_What is"?_

"_That even gay people know how to look after the sick" _

And on that note he shut the door in the face of my surprised mother.

I smiled at him as he turned to face me, clearly much happier. As much as I didn't want to admit it, I was glad he'd taken charge.

"_Want some scrambled eggs?"_

"_I'd love some"_

"_But-" _

He looked over at me, quizzical.

"_Can we have a cuddle in bed first"?_

He scrunched his nose up.

"_I promise not to infect you" _

His face illuminated with his laugh as he bounded over to the bed.

"_In that case…" _

*Soup with bones


End file.
